Los Weasley AU
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: Cinco hermanos adoptivos asumen administrar el fundo y los negocios de la familia tras la jubilación de su padre. Pero las cosas comienzan a complicarse cuando una hija biológica no reconocida aparece en sus vidas reclamando la herencia que le corresponde. ¿Se saldrá con sus planes o algo más fuerte cambiará sus objetivos en la vida?


**PROLOGO**

Esta historia comienza en una zona tranquila y alejada de Londres, donde en un pequeño pueblito dos personas se enamoraron perdidamente desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Arthur Weasley era un joven de una familia sencilla, que trabajaba en la granja de sus padres. Y por otro lado Molly era la hija más pequeña de 3 hermanos que se habían trasladado a vivir al campo hace poco tiempo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que finalmente se conocieran y algo más importante surgiera entre ellos.

Claramente no todo fue color de rosas, ya que ambos tenían un carácter muy fuerte y en más de una ocasión la idea de su futuro juntos se tambaleó de sobremanera. Pero por supuesto finalmente se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de sus diferencias, eran perfectos el uno para el otro y que el amor consistía en amar aquellos defectos por sobre todas las cosas. Poco tiempo después se comprometieron y casaron. Arthur heredó el fundo de su familia y junto a su amada esposa se fueron a vivir allí para iniciar un nuevo futuro próspero y lleno de amor.

Pasaron un par de años antes de que se plantearan la idea de tener hijos, pero una tarde mientras disfrutaban de una taza de té observando los kilómetros de pasto verde y frondosos bosques a su alrededor sintieron que era tiempo de agrandar la familia. Y mientras transcurrían los intentos un suceso los marcó de por vida y cambió sus planes.

En uno de los viajes de Arthur y Molly para vender los productos de su campo, se encontraron a las afueras de un orfanato que se había sido creado hace un par de años. Ya que habían hecho todas sus entregas y aún les quedaban un par cajas más de sobra, pensaron que una buena idea de contribuir a la comunidad sería ofreciendo de regalo algunas cosas de su cosecha, que servirían para alimentar a esos pequeños sin hogar. Los encargados del lugar le agradecieron inmensamente por su contribución y los invitaron a tomar una taza de té mientras les explicaban cómo funcionaba todo el lugar. Minerva McGonagall que era la directora del lugar, les contaba que gran parte del lugar dependía de contribuciones que hacía la gente del lugar y por lo tanto siempre era necesaria la ayuda. Molly enternecida por la situación se ofreció voluntaria para ir un par de días a ayudar en la cocina y Arthur para ayudar con cualquier situación que requiriera manos de obra.

Con el paso de unos meses la gente que trabajaba en el lugar, ya los consideraba parte del lugar. Y entre aquellas idas y venidas escucharon hablar de un pequeño pelirrojo salvaje que adoraba los animales y las aventuras arriesgadas. Visiblemente esto suponía un problema para el hogar de huérfanos, puesto que cada día aparecía un animal nuevo en los pasillos del hogar o encontraban al pequeño en una situación arriesgada. Muchos de los trabajadores lo adoraban porque entregaba alegría y diversión a un lugar que prácticamente solo veía dolor. Cuando Arthur vió al pequeño supo que él debía estar con ellos y se lo mencionó a Molly para ver su opinión. Por supuesto ella estuvo de acuerdo y probablemente no había nadie más feliz en el hogar ese día que el mismo Charlie. El pequeño se volvió el niño más feliz del mundo cuando vio que en su nueva casa tendría un jardín inmenso para corretear con gran cantidad de animales, que la familia ya poseía. Por supuesto Molly también lo adoró desde el segundo que lo vió y se sintió reconfortada al ver que ese pequeño amaba el lugar tanto como ellos.

Y así siguió la travesía de la familia Weasley, cuando sin pensarlo se encontraron con que año tras año un nuevo pelirrojo se sumaba a su familia. Por años la gente se preguntaba si el cabello pelirrojo era una condición al momento de adoptar niños y aquello se vió finalmente acallado cuando Molly explicó que para ella el color de sus hijos jamás fue de importancia, más que la conexión especial que cada uno de ellos había generado en ella.

A pesar de ello, naturalmente se volvió una situación característica de los Weasley y fueron y han sido reconocidos como los rompecorazones Weasley. Incluida la más pequeña Weasley, que además de ser la única hija en la familia, resultaba ser la regalona de sus hermanos y padres.

* * *

 **Queridos Lectores, ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí. Desde entonces han pasado mil cosas por mi mente y mi vida, y ahora he vuelto nuevamente para tratar de recuperar lo que por años me hizo tan feliz. Espero que algunos de mis queridos lectores sigan aquí y que se sumen nuevos. Esta es una historia que se basa en una teleserie Chilena que yo amo, y de la cual quiero sacar algunos detalles para crear una historia entre mi pareja favorita de toda la vida... Romione. Así que espero que les guste, estaré subiendo capítulos prontamente, pero no aseguraré fechas para no comprometerme a algo que tal vez no pueda cumplir por abc motivo.**

 **Espero que sinceramente les guste esta historia, ya que se mezclaran muchas relaciones y tendrá ese tono dramático que tanto me gusta.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento, esperó sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos y cariños.**

 **WeasleysSweet**


End file.
